A stepping plate which is arranged in the heel area of the ski binding and is held on the ski lying below the sole of the ski boot is known in various embodiments. It is also known to connect the stepping plate to the ski binding through a resilient pull rod, which construction is built particularly in order to be able to maintain constant, during adjustment of the ski binding in longitudinal direction of the ski, the distance between the ski binding part and the stepping plate. The resilient construction assures as elasticity in the case of a bending of the ski.
It is, on the other hand, known to mount ski brakes on the ski in different mountings. However, this measure has the disadvantage that the cross section of the ski is weakened by providing additional screw holes. Therefore, the desire exists to mount the ski brake on a part which already exists on the ski. For this purpose, the stepping plate is provided. The constant presence of a ski brake can possibly also be disadvantageous, for example if the skier--for whatever reasons--does not need some or cannot use same. Also a prohibition of the use of ski brakes in certain ski areas can force the skier to use a common safety device in the form of a safety strap. In such a case, it is in turn necessary to remove the stepping plate carrying a ski brake and to provide a common stepping plate for the ski binding.
The purpose of the invention is now to overcome this problem and to provide a simple connecting element which is suited both for securing a common stepping plate and also a stepping plate which is equipped with a ski brake, wherein the connection must be strong during use and its parts must be able to be produced at a small expense and must be able to be easily handled.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the pull rod being constructed in two parts consisting of suspended and receiving parts, wherein preferably the part which is associated with the stepping plate is constructed as a suspended part and the part which is associated with the guide plate as a receiving part, and by the suspended part being able to be hooked by means of hooks, noses or the like to receiving points of the receiving part, furthermore by providing between the two engaging hooks, noses or the like on the one side and receiving points on the other side at least one pair of laterally arranged support surfaces.
Through the described construction of the connecting element all goals are achieved. The parts can be manufactured with little expense and the connecting element is just as suited for receiving of pull forces occurring in longitudinal direction as for receiving of laterally acting components and the two parts can easily be joined together and separated from one another.
A particularly preferable embodiment of the invention is characterized by providing at the free end of the suspended part two barbs, wherein both the receiving point of the barbs and also they themselves lie each along a line of curvature, the radii centerpoints of which, referred to the connecting point, lie on the side which is opposite the stepping plate, and by the receiving part having a recess, into which a tongue of the suspended part, which tongue is bent up preferably from its own material, can be inserted preferably with clearance. This embodiment provides a particularly strong connection, because engagement of the associated parts along the lines of curvature is suited without deformation for receiving of great pull forces.
A further embodiment of the invention consists in providing two pairs of lateral support surfaces, which, viewed in longitudinal direction of the ski, are arranged one behind the other in pairs. In this manner a particularly strong arrangement against lateral swing is produced.
A further part of the invention consists in the receiving part having in each area, in which the suspended part engages, a reinforcement for example in form of a rib and/or of extensions. As a result, the formation of lines of curvature can be avoided, without creating the unwanted danger of a deformation.
According to a further embodiment, the invention consists in both the suspended part and also the receiving part having noses which are bent at the end areas, which noses can be inserted into corresponding receiving points of the other part, wherein the nose of the receiving part is reinforced outwardly at the free end viewed perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ski and is received in a recess, the cross section of which tapers down in longitudinal direction of the ski and away from the slide plate, in addition the receiving point of the receiving part is constructed as a slide surface in the area, in which during the introduction the nose of the suspended part is added. In this manner, a kind of a duplicate coupling is provided between the two parts.